


What you made me do

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Blood, Established Relationship, Guns, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mission Fic, OTP doing that thing where one carries the other like a bride, Revenge, So many tags, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, can be read as a standalone despite being part of a series, kiss, not bamf hammer, spies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: If there’s a lesson Hammer will soon wish he had already learned, it’s that you do not touch Tony’s stuff.(Prompt: Let a phrase generator pick three phrases for you and include them in your work)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Start With This [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317602
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	What you made me do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> You got pranked, Sesil, you got sooo pranked, I told you I was asking questions for no reason, but really it was for this fic, you got so pranked, bet you feel really pranked now, happy birthday you big loser <3
> 
> You’re not actually a loser, Sesil, I got carried away, I love you

Before you pass judgment, Tony would like you to take into account, that his and Loki’s personal relationship had up until that point been kept strictly separated from their professional one.

Okay, maybe not strictly-strictly. They’d shared a few kisses in the heat of the moment. But who hadn’t pulled something like that when the adrenaline was rushing through their veins and they were high on a mission well done, right?

Tony can just feel Romanov roll her eyes, but he knows she is as bad as any of them, thanks.

And it isn’t like they ever took a break mid-mission to fuck, or they made eyes at each other while in hiding, or they called each other secret pet-names over the comms.

At most, it was a quick kiss or touch here and there. Tony will swear on it if you ask him to.

It was just…

It was just this one time that was different.

They’d been on their mission and doing spectacularly, as always. Really, nothing less than what can usually be expected, they really are a stellar team. Tony knows some might see their impressive list of skills and think them jacks of all trades but masters of none. The truth is, they’re both just that good. Between them, there is nothing they cannot do. Even Barton and Romanov don’t achieve as good results as they do. Because they’re just that. Fucking. Good.

And Tony really, really wants you to keep this in mind, before you judge him too hard. Whatever romantic and sexual antics they get up to in their spare time, they get the job done.

Okay? Okay.

This also plays into why this one time was different. It’s not only relevant to Tony’s defense, it’s relevant to the whole damn story.

Because: Tony and Loki are unstoppable together. They’re so fucking excellent together, they don’t just break the scale of amazing that other people use; they ate it for breakfast and built a whole entire new one together.

So when Loki got shot on this mission, it was the first time Tony had seen him that badly wounded.

Cuts and bruises and scrapes are more or less impossible to avoid in this line of work. It’s part of the game, Tony gets that, he and Loki have both acquired their fair share over their years with this godforsaken organization.

But seeing Hammer – fucking Hammer of all people, a useless, wet, rotten, napkin of a ratlike human being – land a shot right in Loki’s leg…

Initially, it was like everything slowed down. Like it took a thousand years for the bullet to reach Loki, and though Tony could see the whole thing happening right in front of his eyes, he was rooted to the spot. No matter how badly he wanted to reach out and do something, anything, to spare Loki, he was frozen.

The bullet hit home, and the tiniest choked noise left Loki. And as he started to crumble, time sped back up, and Tony was finally relinquished from his invisible chains. Quick as a cat, he caught his beloved and hauled him behind the wall they’d used as shelter so far, and into a closet to temporarily hide out.

”Tony,” Loki grunted, voice laced with pain. Mentally, Tony apologized profusely for jostling him while in pain. But outwardly, he kept his cool a little longer.

He had to. For Loki.

”You’re fine, babe,” Tony reassured him. ”I got you. That fucking creep won’t get to you while I’m here.” He dropped to his knees next to Loki, tearing off a strip of his shirt with what felt like an earsplitting screech to make a tourniquet and get to work on first aid.

For some reason, that made Loki laugh; a low, raspy sound. Upon receiving a quick, questioning glance and a raised eyebrow in response, Loki shook his head. ”Thank you. I know I can count on you.”

”Just lie still,” Tony instructed, trying to remain focused despite how rattled he felt.

It wasn’t that he was getting covered in blood; it was that he was getting covered in Loki’s blood.

Loki, the love of his fucking life. Loki, who could do no wrong – or had at least never done a wrong he couldn’t spin to a right. Loki, who was fierce and invincible, a survivor like no other.

Loki, whose life and happiness and wellbeing were directly tied to Tony’s.

”We have to---” Loki cut himself off with a hiss. ”We have to get out. The extraction plan, Tony.”

Finishing up, Tony just shook his head. ”Will you be okay here for a second?”

”Tony---”

Tony cut him off. ”Will. You. Be okay here. For a second.”

Eyes like the sea, so green and blue and shimmering, as equally full of peace and depth as they were of mystery and volatility, met Tony’s. Searching his face for his intentions. Hesitating when he easily found what Tony wasn’t trying to hide. Then, fluttering closed after whatever internal argument he had with himself concluded.

”Yes.”

Tony nodded once, stiffly, and swiftly dove in to press a hot, closedmouthed, fiery kiss to Loki’s lips. It would have to say what Tony was too strung up to say right now.

Because Hammer had fucking hurt Loki. And nobody got away with touching Tony’s stuff.

Things had gone quiet out there. Hammer, idiot that he was, probably assumed they’d retreated or that Loki was dying.

The quiet didn’t prevent Tony’s rage from taking over. He was foaming at the mouth and ready to go for broke.

Their secrecy had been tossed to the wind a long time ago, Loki was hurt, and Hammer was probably laughing his bony little ass off somewhere. Rules and his own wellbeing seemed ridiculous notions to care about in the light of how drastically wrong things had already gone. What did Tony have to lose?

Quietly, Tony was making his way through the halls of Hammer’s headquarters. He hadn’t personally been here before, but he’d seen enough footage to know this place anyway, and he’d long since memorized the floor plans of this building.

He’s the goddamn best, remember?

But even the best have weak spots and pressure points. And Tony’s? Tony’s is Loki.

So when he reached Hammer’s office, pressed flat against the wall by the door, and heard the man yammering on at some henchman or other, words like ”nailed him” and ”crumbled like a sack’a potatoes, you shoulda seen him” so casually leaving his undoubtedly foul-smelling mouth…

Tony saw red.

Before he even realized he had moved, Tony’d spun out to place himself directly in the door frame and shot the henchman straight in the head. Tony could only barely make out the way he collapsed into a pool of his own blood, like he was a puppet and someone had cut his strings. It didn’t satisfy Tony’s bloodlust.

He only had eyes for Hammer.

The snivelling excuse for a living creature jumped up and out of his chair with a shriek like a banshee. If anyone else had been around, if he and Loki hadn’t made sure that Hammer would be as defenseless as possible, the pathetic noise would surely have attracted attention.

But nobody was coming. Even Hammer seemed to realize as much.

”Please… please don’t…” Hammer started to blabber, as he tried to back up, hands held up in front of him in a defensive gesture. His posture seemed tighter with each and every step and stumble the man took backwards. It didn’t endear him to Tony. ”I’m sure we could work something out… what do you want, anything, you can have it...” As if he had a damn thing Tony could want, that he couldn’t just take.

Hammer’s face crunched pleasantly when Tony’s fist connected with it.

”You punched me!” Hammer seemed to aim for indignant, but only truly achieved weepy. ”You’re crazy!”

”Only when people touch what’s mine,” Tony growled. That punch was the first taste of relief; relief from worry and anxiety about Loki, and pure fury and raged aimed at the man who had dared hurt what was his.

He craved more.

Once he started, he couldn’t stop. Tony had often reacted violently to his emotions, but he’d usually taken it out on inanimate objects, and only ever his own things – like breaking the glass walls in his workshop at home. He didn’t usually aim his emotional violence at other people.

Then again… this was Loki. And his feelings for Loki were nothing like those he had, had ever had, and ever would have for anything or anyone else.

By the time Tony had cooled off enough to stop, Hammer was a whimpering, bloody mess on the floor.

For a second, Tony considered finishing the job. Then decided it was too easy. Not just because of what Hammer had done to Loki; but because of what he had done to thousands more.

SHIELD could have him. Tony had gotten what he wanted.

Well. Almost.

Because there, a few feet away, were Hammer’s laptop. Nice and conveniently open. And since he was here, well… might as well complete the mission, right? Wasn’t that what the USB in his pocket was for, after all?

Making swift work of copying everything he needed, Tony looked at Hammer one more time.

Then, he dropped the laptop on the ground and stomped on it.

A broken cry left Hammer’s bloody mouth. ”My… my life’s work.”

As if Tony had the least bit of sympathy for this asshole

”Bill me,” he said.

As he left, his boots left bloody prints on the floor.

*

”Babe?”

If beating Hammer to a pulp had been an excellent stress relief, the short run back to Loki was quick to make it start rising again.

”Here.” His voice was still pained, but he sounded awake and alert, soothing Tony’s nerves a bit, even before he’d opened the closet. ”Did you do what you needed to do?”

Tony grinned down at him, holding up his hand to show off the USB in his grasp – and the bloody streaks all the way up to his elbow.

Loki grinned. ”Then what are we waiting for.”

”Just you, slowpoke,” Tony said, bending to ease his arms under Loki’s knees and around his waist, gingerly lifting him up. ”Why’s it always you, huh?”

Despite the pain, the relief of the end of a mission was enough to make even Loki crack a smile through the pain. ”Well,” he said, tightening his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony made sure to savour it; any other time, Loki’d have been mortified at this position. ”I’m always busy doing the work for the both of us. I’d say that explains it.”

Tony didn’t even bother to think of a quip. He just kissed Loki’s face, lips lingering with relief. It was over; Loki was hurt, but it was over. They could leave, they could get Loki patched up, and they could go home.

”Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing violence but here you are, thank Sesil the lil creeper and the three phrases for that, this was the only thing I could write for this.


End file.
